


Straight Into My Heart

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara tries to work through her emotional confusion.  Set after the end of the episode 'Natural Causes'
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Straight Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I wish I knew what was going on between us. I wish I understood. Perhaps if I had more experience of relationships I’d be able to cope better with the confusion and the conflicting emotions, but my formative years were spent first worrying about my brother, then carrying the weight of family responsibility as my parents fell apart when he died.

I’m not used to being close to people for much the same reason. People either leave me or use me, sometimes both. I’m not sure which category you fall under. Until Helen returned, I could have sworn that we were moving towards something… more.

Well, more than friends anyhow.

That’s all changed, and we’re back to being whatever the hell we used to be. I sometimes wish I could go back even further, to when you were just my partner, my colleague.

Back to before you found a way through my defences. 

And straight into my heart.


End file.
